husnockfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronology of the Homeworld
The Chronology of the Homeworld relates to those historical events as recorded both in pre-history and the modern era. Modern history relates to the era of Standard Dates as enacted by the Charter of Unification of the Homeworld. Pre-History * c. 6,000 years ago: First records of the Race inhabiting the Homeworld * c. 4,500 years ago: Gefla unites desert tribes at Gefla Canyon * c. 3,200 years ago: Homeworld Bronze Age * c. 2,800 years ago: Homeworld Iron Age Pre-Standard Era * 1 PSE: The first year of the Pre-Standard Era is recorded as two thousand years before the modern age * 99 - 333 PSE: Homeworld Middle Age * 415 - 678 PSE: Homeworld Science Age * 987 PSE: First manned space flights * 1335 PSE: Warp drive is invented * 1688 PSE: Captiol City is founded * 1865 - 1872 PSE: Homeworld Civil War * 1914 PSE: Treaty of Unity is published * 1944 PSE: Cloaking device is invented * 2001 PSE: The Charter of Unification is published. Standard Era * Season 1: The Charter of Unification is adopted which unites the Homeworld * Season 14: The Army is founded as the primary armed force of the Homeworld * Season 35: LH Class Destroyer enters service * Season 41: The Great Conflict begins with the Ger-Jap invasion of Homeworld space. * Season 42: The Navy is founded * Season 45: Great Conflict ends * Season 53: KX Class Cruiser enters service * Season 58: Galactic Center Expedition departs the Core Systems * Season 65: The Order is founded * Season 66: Chairman of the Forum John is assassinated * Season 69: Galactic Center Expedition returns to the Homeworld * Season 75: General Oran becomes Chief of the Central Staff * Season 83: Standard Transport Class Vessel enters service * Season 86: Clearview Campaigns begin. * Season 88: Clearview Campaigns end * Season 89: Alien transmission are received on the Homeworld, later to be discovered from the Husnock race The War (Season 90 - 93) Season 90 * 18 Standard Date 8: Colonel Endicott leads a mission to the outer Core Systems in order to determine the origin of intercepted alien transmissions * 12 Standard Date 9: Endicott returns to the Homeworld onboard vessel ST-1703 and declares the intent of the Husnock to wage war against the Race. * 8 Standard Date 10: General Endicott forms the Strike Force against the Husnock and moves his forces towards the Husnock planet Schooler * 13 Standard Date 11: Battle of First Strike - General Endicott attacks and destroys the Husnock forces at Schooler then proceeds to bombard the planet with quantum tachyon torpedoes * 28 Stanndard Date 11: Endicott returns to the Homeworld and declares to the Forum that the Husnock threat has been eliminated Season 91 * 12 Standard Date 4: A garrison Army squadron in the vicinity of Schooler is attacked and destroyed by a second branch of the Husnock race. * 28 Stabdard Date 5: General Endicott is ordered to mobilize the entire Army against the threat of the Second Husnock * 12 Standard Date 9: Vessel ST-1703 is renamed as the SS Husnock and designated as General Endicott's official flagship. * 18 Standard Date 11: Army probes encounter Husnock skirmishes near the planet Rohrbaugh Season 92 * 12 Standard Date 2: Husnock vessels strike against Army sentry units on the approaches towards the Homeworld * 17 Standard Date 3: General Endicott publishes Army Order 563 which outlines the plans for an all out assault against the Second Husnock at Rohrbaugh * 20 Standard Date 4: General Endicott is appointed the Supreme Commander of the Army * 22 Standard Date 4: General Endicott orders the Army Fleet to move towards Rohrbaugh * 31 Standard Date 5: Battle of Second Strike - General Endicott leds the forces of the Army against the Husnock Fleet at Rohrbaugh. After a space battle lasting more than 136 hours, both sides withdraw and the engagement is considered a draw * 13 Standard Date 6: General Endicott orders the Army to maintain defensive positions near the Homeworld with the Navy Fleet placed on standby alert Season 93 * 2 Standard Date 2: Army reconnaissance scouts report that the Husnock have withdrawn from their defensive lines near Rorhbaugh * 17 Standard Date 3: Long range sensor sweeps confirm that the planet Rohrbaugh has been evacuated and is now deserted * 5 Standard Date 6: Battle of the Homeworld - Husnock forces launch a massive surprised attack against the Homeworld. The Army fleet is destroyed while Navy forces suffer heavy losses. Husnock warships then proceed to bombard the Homeworld surface causing massive amounts of death and destruction. * 6 Standard Date 6: After destroying seventy percent of the surface of the Homeworld, the Husnock fleet suddenly withdraws from the Core Systems * 8 Standard Date 6: General Endicott orders any all surviving space vessels to regroup in order to repel a possible second Husnock attack. With only a handful of ships under his command, Endicott proclaims he will die fighting the Husnock. * 4 Standard Date 7: With the Husnock having apparently retreated from the Core Systems, Endicott orders his remaining forces to stand down * 18 Standard Date 7: Endicott appears before the Forum to answer for his conduct during the War. The Special Commission for the Conduct of the War against the Husnock is established to investigate the matter further * 8 Standard 8: The Special Commission presents its findings to the Forum that Endicott mislead the government and in all likelihood provoked a war with the Husnock. In a move that surprised many, the commission also reocmmended that Endicott be allowed to retire rather than face charges as a war criminal * 23 Standard Date 8: Forum Resolution 561 declares a ceasefire in the War with the Husnock. The Army is ordered disbanded and Endicott is retired. The Mission * 1 Standard Date 9: The Act for the Creation of the Service is passed by the Forum which authorizes the formation of a new space defense force to replace the Army and Navy * 12 Standard Date 9: The Resolution for the Mission to Reconcile with the Husnock is approved by the Forum ordering that a space vessel of the Service be sent from the Homeworld to establish peace with the Husnock and forge an Alliance with that race. * 23 Standard Date 9: The SS Husnock is chosen as the only surviving space vessel capable of a prolonged interstellar flight. The ship's Navigation, Lieutenant Anthony, is appointed as the vessel's Commanding Officer. With very few commissioned officers left alive after the War, the ship is staffed entirely with enlisted personnel. * 27 Standard Date 9: Chief Warrant Officer Balthazar is selected to serve as Executive Officer of the SS Husnock. * 3 Standard Date 10: The SS Husnock departs the Homneworld to fullfill the resolution of the Forum to ally with the Husnock. The operation to do so is named "The Mission". * 15 Standard Date 10: Service Order 23 promotes Anthony to Commander and grants field commissions to all officers of the SS Husnock. * 23 Standard Date 10: The SS Husnock arrives at the planet Mcleod and discovers a branch of the Husnock race. Forum Resolution 569 is passed in a special session of the Forum which clarifies the parameters of the Mission to include an alliance with any Husnock branch, rather than the specific Husnock from the War. The Husnock from Mcleod are referred to in the resolution as the Third. * 13 Standard Date 11: The SS Husnock departs Mclead, with Lieutenant Anthony sating "we can do much better". Anthony then orders his ship to enter the Great Expanse Season 94 * 15 Standard Date 8: The SS Husnock emerges on the far side of the Great Expanse, the first manned starship of the Homeworld to do so. Long range transmissions from the Homeworld promote Anthony to the rank of Captain. * 2 Standard Date 12: The SS Husnock enters Star Cluster F-759 of the Southern Galactic Quadrant Season 95 * 12 Standard Date 5: The SS Husnock arrives at the planet Olson and opens negotiations for planetfall with the indigenous Husnock. After several weeks, with the Husnock of Olson showing little interest in further communication, the SS Husnock departs the planet * 3 Standard Date 6: The SS Husnock enters Star Cluster CG-943 Category:Dates